Waiting for you
by ManekiKeneko18
Summary: Arthur and Kiku have been apart for quite some time. When they see each other for the first time in over eight months they get to "re-connect" Enjoy  Sexuality ensues!  Please review


Waiting for you"Asa-san …where are you now? When will you return?" Kiku sighed as he held his hand towards the dark sky.

He had hoped that the British man could at least feel his presence from where ever he was in the world.

Months earlier Arthur had been given an order to leave on an important trip to conduct business with other countries. Arthur had not wanted to leave his delicate Kiku alone but he knew that he must to ensure peace.

"Asa-san…I-I will miss you…if you have the opportunity please write to me," the Japanese said in a soft almost inaudible voice. This made Arthur undoubtedly red in the cheeks. He embraced Kiku's slender frame and held him closer than he had ever done before.

"Don't worry Kiku, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can and then we can finally…" both Arthur and Kiku blushed at the thought.

Arthur had eventually taken his leave and had been gone ever since. Winter had since turned into spring and spring into a vibrant summer and yet there was no sign of his lover. Kiku was patient, but he longed to feel the blonde's pale fingertips run along his face and neck again.

Kiku sat outside of his home illuminated by the moon's light on a warm August's eve; he sighed and closed his eyes hiding those deep chocolate eyes from the stars above as he drifted off into a gentle slumber.

Across the globe on the deep waters of the Atlantic, Arthur glanced up at the bright cyan sky that was virtually cloudless. A warm breeze brushed across his face as he leaned forward and folded his arms across the boats railing in front of him.

"Just one more destination and I promise I will return to you my pet," Arthur said softly. He had been waiting as long as he could over those past eight months occasionally sending letters to let his lover know where he was, but sadly it just wasn't enough for him.

Perhaps he should write another letter telling Kiku of his arrival in Europe and how he would soon be heading through China and back into Japan; he thought as he looked out at the sparkling water.

"I think I'll keep it a secret and surprise him," he said softly. Arthur has imagined how his lovely Kiku would greet him when he returned within the next month.

"Asa-san! Welcome home… I've missed you so much!" Kiku would say as he threw his arms around the British man's neck and pressed his pink lips against his. He could almost taste them now, so soft…it's as if they were flower petals.

He laughed and then promptly began to head back towards his room so he could work on his last assignment before returning to Japan and finally being face to face with Kiku for the first time since January.

It had felt like forever for Kiku and Arthur as they continued to wait to see each other's faces again. The time had finally come for Arthur to return to his beloved in Japan. Arthur looked through this airplane window anxiously; he was over Japan, close enough to see the lights from the city below.

"Can't this plane land any faster?" the British man thought to himself as his eyes remained glued to the ground below. He swore if the plane had taken any longer to hit the runway he'd break out a window and jump out.

The plane's wheels met the long strip and came to a gentle stop, Arthur waited until the plane was connected with the outer door and quickly ran out into the terminal and over towards baggage claim.

Shortly after he situated himself by grabbing his two suitcases adorned with British flag pins and one 'I heart Tokyo' sticker on the back he made his way outside and hailed a taxi, " 521 Honda residence please," Arthur said as he sat down in the back seat.

Each minute that passed felt like an eternity as he waited to be reunited with his true love, "I wonder what Kiku is doing right now," the British man thought to himself as the taxi driver turned a corner.

Arthur rested his head against the cool glass window and glanced down at his cell phone to see the time, "It's already 7:30 in the evening… he must be sitting down to eat dinner right now just like he normally does with me," he blushed.

"We're here," the taxi driver said as he parked the car by the curb on the outside of Kiku's house. Arthur quickly paid the man, gathered his suitcases out of the trunk of the car and made his way up the drive to Kiku's home.

Arthur approached the door and held his finger out to ring the doorbell; his heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for the door to be answered.

A moment later the silence was broken by the cracking of the door and a dark eye peeking out and focusing on Arthur, "A-Asa-san… is that you?" the delicate Japanese asked in a soft voice.

Tears began to well up in the corner of his eyes as his cheeks were tinted a light pink by the blood rushing to his face, "Asa-san! I've been waiting so long!" he cried out as he embraced the British man in a hug.

Kiku placed a kiss on Arthur's lips and pulled away slowly, completely mesmerized by his lover's warmth. Arthur looked down at Kiku, "Just like I imagined. No…even better," he smiled as he walked in with his bags and placed them in his room.

After a long dinner getting re-acclimated with each other, they cleaned up and then promptly headed for the bedroom latched to one another unable to control themselves.

They had both been waiting so long to feel each others touch and now the opportunity had finally presented itself.

Arthur breathed shallowly as he kissed Kiku's jaw line and moved down to his neck and deepened the kiss, holding onto Kiku's small waist as the Japanese panted lightly below him.

"I've been waiting so long and now we can finally…" the British man said in a soft voice. He made kisses that trailed down his lover's body moving from the neck to the collarbone and from the collarbone down the chest and onto the abdomen.

"Oh… A-Asa-san," Kiku looked away slightly embarrassed by all of the attention he was receiving from the British man. Arthur smiled at this and continued downwards getting closer to Kiku's length which was already engorged.

"My my Kiku …it looks like you've really missed me a lot," Arthur smiled undoing Kiku's yukata moving directly in front of Kiku's member. Kiku's face was flushed with embarrassment as he glanced down at Arthur.

Kiku's eyes quickly widened as Arthur took Kiku's length into his mouth slowly and began to move his tongue around the base and return to the top, slowly moving his teeth against it.

"A-Asa-san… I- I don't know how much longer I can…" the Japanese was unable to finish his sentence as he released himself inside of the British man's mouth.

Kiku's breathing was echoing in the almost silent room as Arthur began to move in-between Kiku's legs and position himself at his entrance.

Arthur began to push himself into Kiku's body making sure to hold onto his small waist; once inside, he waited for Kiku to get used to him and then began to move.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Arthur asked with sincere eyes. Kiku could barely speak as he was enveloped in pleasure. He braced himself as he asked the British man to pick up speed.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked in return. Kiku nodded as he locked his arms tightly around his lover's neck. Arthur began to pump faster repeatedly hitting that spot, adjusting Kiku's body so that he was even further inside.

Kiku's hips pushed into Arthur's as he moved at the same pace with him, "Asa-san I…I think I'm going to…" his eyes began to water as he tilted his head back into the pillow.

Arthur thrust into his lover a couple of more times before he reached his climax and came between both of their stomachs.

Arthur felt Kiku's core tighten around him and released himself inside of his lover, in a mixture of sweat and passion Arthur pulled out of him, dropped down next to Kiku and wrapped his arms around him.

"Asa-san I love you," Kiku said quietly almost asleep. Arthur brushed pieces of dark hair out of his lover's face as he held him close. "I love you too…"Arthur said drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
